


От перемены мест слагаемых, или Тайна исчезнувшего пирсинга

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Piercings, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Каулитцы успешно преодолели рубеж тридцатилетия, кризис среднего возраста и прочие трудности бытия. Казалось бы, живи и радуйся, люби и трахайся, что ещё надо? А как выяснилось – надо, ещё и как!
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	От перемены мест слагаемых, или Тайна исчезнувшего пирсинга

Каулитцы успешно преодолели рубеж тридцатилетия, кризис среднего возраста и прочие трудности бытия. Казалось бы, живи и радуйся, люби и трахайся, что ещё надо? А как выяснилось — надо, ещё и как! Захотелось братьям разнообразия и прочего безобразия, только без вмешательства посторонних личностей. Все возможные и невозможные позы были за столько лет испробованы и не по одному разу. И стало как-то всё слишком ровно и спокойно. Тишь, гладь, благодать — и, как правило, люди счастья такого просто не ценят.

И вот, в прекрасное осеннее утро, отлучилась по неотложным делам хозяйка шикарного особняка, в котором Биллу с Томом милостиво предоставили спаленку со звукоизоляцией и даже разрешили пользоваться ванной комнатой по несколько часов к ряду и готовить на кухне свои кулинарные шедевры. И лежали близнецы на широкой постели да на белых простынях, и не знали уже, с какого боку лучше пристроиться, чтоб, наконец, хорошо-то стало. И сверху не так, и снизу не эдак!

Билл лениво потянулся и поднялся с кровати, Том — за ним. Оба чувствовали себя какими-то не до конца удовлетворёнными и не знали, что с этим делать. За утренним, ежели считать полуденный час таковым, кофе, младший сосредоточенно проверял Инстаграм в своём айфоне. Том, полюбопытствовав, заглянул в телефон братца. А там…

— Ну и сколько дикпиков тебе прислали за сегодня? — усмехнулся старший. Да, таким их уже не удивить.

— Даже не считал, — Билл привычно пролистывал сообщения и нещадно блокировал отправителей.

Но одна картинка заставила обоих братьев задержать взгляд на ней, только по разным причинам. Каких только размеров, форм и цветов до этого близнецы не видели, но чтоб с десятком проколов по всей длине! Крепкий, сильный, мощный… Билл аж облизнулся. Ах, какие ощущения… были бы!

— Я скоро начну ревновать! — строго сказал Том. — Признайся, тебе же нравится.

— Том… я, кажется, знаю, чего нам не хватает… — заговорщицки подмигнул Билл. А уж если мелкий проказник чего задумал, то спасения не будет.

— Только не говори, что ты хочешь добавить себе ещё больше пирсинга, не тяжеловато будет? — Том усмехнулся.

— Ну… нет. Это сделаешь ты! — лицо старшего заметно вытянулось.

А Билл не унимался и поставил брату условие: если Том не преподнесёт ему Рождественский подарок в виде своей пирсингованной головки, то Билл согласится на свидание с «этим красавчиком».

— Ты охренел?! — Том в ярости выхватил телефон у Билла и собственноручно заблокировал извращенца, посмевшего прислать свое главное достоинство во всей красе.

— Да расслабься, шучу я, не пойду я с ним никуда!

— Я тебе так пойду… Так пойду! Сидеть неделю не сможешь, — пригрозил Том.

Билл сразу притих, допил свой остывший кофе и засобирался в студию. Сексуальные проблемы они как-нибудь решат, а вот альбом, к сожалению, сам себя не напишет. Тому ничего не оставалось, как пойти вслед за Биллом — надо же присмотреть за ним, а то мало ли, вдруг вступит в переписку с ещё каким-нибудь экстравагантным мужчиной. Но всё было спокойно.

Только мысль, засевшая у Тома на подкорке, никак не желала оттуда уходить. И во снах ему виделось страшное: поход в салон, Билл крепко держит за руку, а мастер заносит иглу над самым драгоценным… И на этом моменте старший Каулитц просыпался, крепко прижимал к себе родное тело, чтоб даже во сне не рыпалось и не смело думать о других, и снова закрывал глаза. Мысль, как назойливая муха, коварно потирающая лапки, продолжала сидеть на том же месте и улетать никуда не собиралась…

А Билл, кажется, и думать забыл про сказанную в то утро фразу, да и в директ в Инстаграме всё реже заглядывал. Не до того было — столько работы, чтоб миру преподнести новую песню. И поверил вроде как народ фандомный в неземную любовь Тома с его жёнушкой ненаглядной, поверил, да не весь. Главное — билеты на предстоящие концерты всё равно купят, а уж во что верить, сами решат. Но основная масса была довольна.

Перед промо Каулитцы решили, что они очень устали от напряженной работы и устроили себе мини-отпуск. Ну и «семейство» прихватили для отвода глаз.

Отпуск и правда был хорош, особенно когда братья остались наедине в номере. Приглушённый свет и постепенное уничтожение запасов алкоголя. Текила пошла «на ура». А после всего выпитого Том решил вернуться к откровенному разговору. Самый удобный момент. Билл лежал головой на его коленях. Том перебирал пальцами короткие волосы, невольно вспоминая моменты, когда они были намного длиннее. Многое изменилось с тех пор, но самое главное — близнецовая основа их жизней — осталась прежней. Только перчинки не хватало.

— Билл…

— Что? — младший завозился, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, что незамедлительно вызвало ответную реакцию. Билл улыбнулся. Приятное осознание, лежать только неудобно стало, и он приподнял голову, с любовью смотря брату в глаза.

— Я тут подумал… Я хочу сделать тебе подарок на Рождество. Ну, то о чём мы говорили.

— Том, это совсем необязательно, — Билл протянул руку и слегка сжал член близнеца через тонкую ткань белья. Давно пора его снять. — И это будет непросто, мы месяц не сможем…

— Так давай сейчас! На целый месяц вперёд.

Предложение было очень соблазнительное, и Билл, конечно же, не отказался. И было всё, как и желал Том — долго и страстно, жёстко и грубо, до самого утра… Лишь на рассвете удовлетворённые и уставшие близнецы смогли сомкнуть глаза.

По возвращению домой Каулитцы подошли к практическому вопросу столь деликатного дела, и тут появилась ещё одна проблема. Том категорически не хотел идти к мастеру, хотя человек был надёжный и проверенный, каких только проколов и в каких местах не делал. Ни в какую. Том тоже умел ставить ультиматумы, и в этот раз он не шутил.

— Билл, ты сам всё сделаешь, я только тебе доверяю, — выдал старший после долгих уговоров всё-таки пойти в салон. — Отменяй запись.

Оба упёртые до чёртиков. Одному взбредёт в голову какая-нибудь безумная идея, а второму ведь понравится. Свою драгоценность Том во всех смыслах мог вверить лишь близнецу.

Ну, а Биллу теперь уже деваться было просто некуда — да и тогда его за язык никто не тянул. Так что он взял на себя большую ответственность. Закупил все необходимые инструменты и выбрал для Тома, как он посчитал, самое красивое украшение. Процедуру решили провести в их старом доме, хоть там братья бывали и редко. Зато никто не помешает.

Билл отдраил всю ванную комнату до скрипа. Было чище, чем в операционной. Каулитц так вошёл в роль, что решил даже форму доктора, оставшуюся со съёмок драг-шоу, надеть. Перед этим, конечно же, выстирал — всё-таки вещи использовались совсем не назначению и не раз… Но когда и ролевые игры не спасают, надо что-то делать. Не будешь же каждый день открывать по бутылке текилы. Так совсем спиться недолго.

Тома трясло. А когда Билл выглянул из ванной в медицинской маске, его затрясло ещё больше.

— Билл, а может, не надо? — отчаянно спросил он. Ноги будто вросли в пол, и Том был не в силах сделать ни единого шага по направлению к ванной комнате.

— Надо, Томи, надо, я что, зря всё это покупал? Зря ванну чистил полдня? Да у меня уже поясница отваливается, а ты — не надо!

«Главное, чтоб у меня ничего не отвалилось…» — подумал Том, но вслух произносить этого не стал. Он обречённо вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок, будто хотел найти там ответ на вопрос, как они дошли до такой жизни, но ответа не было…

Размеры помещения позволили поставить рядом с ванной раскладушку, на которую Тому взирал с максимально несчастным видом. Билл коварно улыбался.

— Ты похож на маньяка, — нервный смех.

— Раздевайся уже.

Пока Билл надевал перчатки, Том медленно-премедленно стягивал с себя нижнее бельё.

— Ты долго резину тянуть будешь? Может, мне тебя привязать, тогда успокоишься? — рявкнул Билл.

Том послушно улёгся и зажмурился. Не жилось спокойно, а теперь назад дороги нет.

— Хватит дрожать, Том, тебе тридцать или пятнадцать, в конце-то концов?

— Если бы мне было пятнадцать, я бы вообще не волновался, — заметил он.

С разговорами было покончено, оставалось лишь дело техники. Билл проявил всю ответственность, на какую только был способен. Том боялся пошевелиться, ведь это означало бы непредсказуемые и необратимые последствия. Билл тщательно продезинфицировал то, чем Том всю жизнь усиленно хвастался, взял маркер и отметил две точки вверху и внизу.

— Расслабься.

— О боже, Билл, это самое идиотское, что ты мог сказать в такой… — но Том не успел закончить фразу. Отвлёкшись на разговоры, он не сразу понял, что произошло. Близнец сделал всё быстро — проткнул несчастную головку снизу вверх. Миг — и Том уже стал счастливым обладателем нового украшения. Билл закручивал блестящие металлические шарики.

Том орал, как резаный, матерился и угрожал Биллу самыми страшными словами, какие только мог вспомнить. Младший понял, что по прошествии месяца легко не отделается. Но самым сложным испытанием будет это время продержаться. Тому, конечно. Билла и оральные ласки пока вполне устроят — тем более, что в них брат тоже преуспел… Конечно, «доктор» и этим фактом старшего тут же «осчастливил».

— Билл, ты ужасен, ты знаешь об этом? Не будь ты моим братом, я бы давно убил тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Томи.

Сейчас близнец, и правда, выглядел устрашающе — в окровавленных перчатках, которые ещё не успел снять, и с использованной иглой в руке. Подниматься или хотя бы просто посмотреть вниз на себя красивого Том не решался.

Билл вымыл руки и помог брату подняться.

— Иди, полежи, а я тут всё уберу и приду.

— Можешь не приходить!

Но что ещё Тому оставалось? Он включил плазму на стене и прибавил звук. Шёл футбольный матч. Билл в этом ничего не понимал так же, как Том ничерта не смыслил в его чертовых сериалах. Но смотрел же! Так что и Билл придёт и будет вникать, как миленький. С женой смотреть футбол радости немного — то ногу закинет, чтоб в Инстаграм выложить, то ещё, упаси боже, целоваться полезет без предупреждения. Надо ж как-то публику подкармливать. А Тому рот с мылом хотелось потом помыть.

***

Время тянулось. Медленно и мучительно. Первое время всё болело так, что Том о сексе даже думать не мог. А потом он вообще Билла сильно близко не подпускал, чтоб ненароком не возбудиться. Сложное это дело, когда живешь под одной крышей с этим ходячим сексом. И ходили оба, мрачные, как тучи. Клип не продвигался, альбом не писался, а братья срывались друг на друге каждый день. Одну песню всё-таки записали, и то после долгих уговоров, а уж как уговаривал Том Билла сделать хоть что-нибудь для группы полезное — догадаться несложно.

Каждое утро Том с надеждой смотрел на календарь: долго ли там до Рождества? Готовиться стали основательно ещё за несколько дней до — закупались алкоголем в любимом винном магазине, и, конечно, попали под прицел фотокамер. В интернете никак не могли отгадать причину, почему же Каулитцы такие уставшие и замученные. От записи альбома. Или проблемы в браке.

Наконец, заветный день пришел. По этому поводу братья открыли бутылку, а там подоспела и вторая. А пьяным, как известно, море по колено. Вот и близнецы не стали исключением из правил. Пока Билл переодевался — впрочем, совершенно напрасно Том уже успел осушить бокал. Раздеваться полностью не стал — так и сидел в джинсах и полурасстёгнутой рубашке. Наконец, Билл вернулся из ванной.  
— Ты уже без меня начал? — усмехнулся он. — Что ж, это не проблема! — он налил себе вина и присоединился к распитию. — Счастливого Рождества!

Билл был слишком соблазнительным. Просто сидел в своём домашнем халате на голое тело и манил. Ему даже делать ничего не надо было для этого. Мелкий пакостник.

— Билл, а знаешь что? — протянул Том почти нараспев.

— Не-а, не знаю, — он отпил глоток. Тёмно-бордовая капля побежала по шее вниз. Почти как кровь, что сейчас с бешеной скоростью неслась по их жилам. Кровь, которая делает их связь такой запретной и от того ещё более желанной.

— Билл, я тебя сегодня трахну.

— Может, ещё рано?

Билл и сам держался из последних сил. Он предвкушал этот момент, представлял не раз, видел во сне, но сейчас заволновался. Том слишком плотоядно облизывался, глядя на брата. Надо ещё выпить.

— Нет уж, в самый раз! Мы договорились на Рождество, значит, на Рождество, — решительно произнёс Том. — Иначе оно не будет счастливым.

Недопитый бокал полетел на пол, когда Том впился в губы брата и властно толкнул его на постель… Осколки стекла и потёки от вина заметно испортили вид прикроватной тумбочки. Да, именно по этой причине Билл часто выбирал новую мебель для дома. Страсть взяла своё, накрывая обоих с головой и затягивая в свой омут. Билл в считанные мгновения остался полностью обнажённым. Он хотел помочь Тому раздеться, но это не потребовалось. Старший изголодался по ощущению власти и не позволял брать инициативу в свои руки. Не сегодня, не сейчас, не здесь. Том расстегнул ремень и решил использовать его не совсем по назначению — идея затянуть его на шее Билла была слишком соблазнительной.

— Придушишь, — прошипел младший.

— Ты мне живым нужен.

Хищный оскал близнеца не предвещал нежностей. Том обещал, что мало не покажется, значит, так и будет. Это было ещё не всё. Руки Билла оказались ловко связаны за спиной поясом от халата. Он задёргался, но освободиться не смог. Хотя Билл и не стал бы всерьёз сопротивляться — без лишних предисловий принял условия игры. Целый месяц он издевался над Томом, теперь настал час расплаты. И если брату хочется видеть Билла связанным и покорным, так и будет…

Том передвинулся на край кровати, и Биллу ничего не оставалось кроме как сползти вниз. Стоя на коленях, он безуспешно пытался зубами стянуть боксеры с близнеца. Том рассмеялся. Снял всё сам.

— Нравится?

В ярком освещении металл призывно блестел. Билл, как настоящая сорока, любил всё красивое и переливающееся, а значит и без того излюбленную часть тела брата будет любить ещё больше. Том получил ответ на свой вопрос, но без слов. Билл вобрал в рот исстрадавшуюся за столько времени головку, с наслаждением пробуя на вкус. Но этого было мало, катастрофически мало. Том подтягивал Билла ближе с помощью ремня, напоминая, кто здесь главный — и мелкому ничего не оставалось, кроме как заглатывать всё глубже. Бесспорно, у Каулитца был талант в этом деле, или он просто изучил близнеца вдоль и поперёк за столько лет. Билл словно всегда знал, как правильно — с какой силой обхватить губами, как обвести языком по кругу, по часовой стрелке или против. Том не всегда был таким искусным и таким старательным — здесь уж младший подавал пример, как надо. Выпустив член Тома изо рта с громким чмоком, Билл невольно залюбовался, но близнец быстро вывел его из режима созерцания. Но посмотреть и правда было на что. Особенно на то, как заблестела ниточка билловой слюны на круглом шарике. И Тому это определённо нравилось. Билл мог бы продолжить, но у брата были другие планы на его тело.

— Ложись. Быстро!

Билл, как мог, забрался на кровать. Не так-то просто было подняться и удобно лечь с обездвиженными руками. Том бы с удовольствием связал близнецу ещё и ноги, но тот и так никуда убегать не собирался, так что он сжалился. Любезно помог брату развести их пошире. Билл уткнулся носом в подушку. Он хотел увидеть, что там Том так долго делает за его спиной, почему не торопится, но лишний раз дёргаться было неудобно, и он терпеливо ждал. Наконец, его коснулись прохладные пальцы. «Ну, хоть про смазку не забыл, уже хорошо», — подумал Билл. Только рано радовался. Отвлечённый растяжкой, он не сразу ощутил тугое кольцо, обхватившее его член. Иногда Каулитцы и фанатскими подарками пользовались, если те подходили по размеру. Очередное всё-таки подошло — каким-то чудом поклонница угадала с размером. Обоих.

— Том, ты так сильно меня ненавидишь? — застонал Билл.  
— Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Шорох фольги — и через мгновение Том скользнул в жаркую тесноту, обхватившую его. Оба с облегчением осознали, что месяц мучений прошёл не напрасно. Все чувства обострились в разы. Том двигался быстро, ритмично, выбивая из Билла развратные стоны. Слишком часто приходилось им сдерживаться, быть тихими, чтобы не видели и не слышали. И всю жизнь играть на публику тех, кем они никогда не были.

Благословенны те моменты, когда никто не может им помешать. А если бы кто-то посмел сейчас это сделать — Том бы устроил этому человеку хорошую трёпку. Билл никак не мог коснуться себя, не мог даже потереться о простынь — Том крепко держал его за бёдра. Только Том контролировал каждую фрикцию, только он мог решить, когда же, наконец, близнец получит разрядку.

Билл кричал. Кусал губы. Всё тело била дрожь. Руки затекли, кончики пальцев неприятно покалывало, когда он попытался ими пошевелить. Том почувствовал, что брату стало неудобно и в тот же миг покинул его тело. Освободил уставшие запястья из плена — всё равно никуда не денется, а своей властью старший уже насладился. Вновь входя в податливое тело, Том сбавил обороты. Теперь он трахал Билла медленно, размеренно, продлевая удовольствие обоим. Младший потянулся за поцелуем, которого ему так не хватало, и Том подарил ему эту нежность. Нижнюю губу пощипывало, да и язык тоже, но Билл не обращал на это внимания. Когда приближение к финалу стало неизбежным, Том снял кольцо, освобождая напряженный орган. Последний рывок — и два тела содрогаются в едином экстазе. Сладкие мгновения. Природа сделала это удовольствие слишком коротким, поэтому всегда хочется повторить.

Том кинул презик на пол. Всё равно предстояла большая уборка. В душ идти было как-то совсем лениво, и он прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как проваливается в сладкий безмятежный сон. Его примеру последовал и Билл.

А наутро младший Каулитц проснулся не в лучшем состоянии. Голова трещала, всё тело ломило. Пока старший ещё видел сны — очевидно, эротического содержания, Билл успел принять душ и почистить зубы. Язык неприятно заныл. «Что-то мы перестарались», — подумал Билл и решил пока вытащить свой легендарный пирсинг и положил его на раковину. Потом отвлёкся на проснувшегося Тома. Братья вели себя тихо и спокойно. Оба светились от радости. Билл поздравил подписчиков с Рождеством. Близнецы показали языки со смешным фильтром собачки, но от фанатов всё равно не укрылось исчезновение украшения, которое они так любили. А потом продолжалось празднование, Рождественские праздники перешли в Новогодние, а штанга, одиноко лежавшая на раковине, вдруг исчезла. То ли кто-то по ошибке забрал, то ли упала и завалилась за трубу. Как ни искал Билл, так найти и не смог.

— Только я так могу… полжизни носил и вот так посеял, — сокрушался он.

— Ничего, купим тебе другой. А хочешь, ходи без него, мне и так приятно будет, — разрешил Том.

— Просто этот… такой родной был, не хочу новый. Может, найдётся ещё, — решил Билл. — А если нет, значит, просто пора его было снять.

— Рассеянный ты что-то стал, братец. С брови тоже снял перед Хэллоуином и потерял.

— Ну, как говорится, от перемены мест слагаемых… — Билл вдруг вспомнил школьное правило.

— Сумма не меняется, — закончил за него фразу Том.

— Тогда тебе ещё один нужно сделать, и будет у тебя… как он там называется. Вспомнил, волшебный крест!

— Ты смерти моей хочешь? Я ещё месяц без секса не выдержу.

— Да шучу я! Мне и так всё нравится.

И поцелуй решил все споры. А где ещё у кого прибавится или убавится количество украшений, они решат как-нибудь потом. Главное, чтобы количество и качество оргазмов оставалось на высоком уровне.


End file.
